lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout
This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'SupremeLegacy' (Founder - Active) *'Ultra Kuzon' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Administrator - Active) *'AssassinHood' (Administrator - Active) *'TrunksI', Maroyasha, Powerful Gohan, DragonKnight99 - (All Chat Moderators/Rollbacks - All Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *October 1st 2012: DragonKnight99 was made a Chat Moderator! congrats! *October 3rd 2012: T.O.A.A. asked to be demoted from Chat moderator. This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - SupremeLegacy * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (AssassinHood) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''[[]], Is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Eridkia, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (AssassinHood) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is The Supreme Adventure! ''Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User if the Week is The SuperNova '''! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' This is where the assigned Administrator (Vegito 7900) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ' ''Powerful Gohan is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats!''' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Ultra Kuzon on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ The Supreme Dragon Ball Role-Play Hub is for all events and stuff Role-Play here! It has info on current arcs, some warriors, and info/stats. Feel free to visit for Role-Playing fun! The Supreme Dragon Ball Fanon Hub is for everything Fanon! Come to to the hub to read all kinds of fan fictions, and more, and even make your own! Come by! *Rules of the Wiki *The Role-Play Handbook *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Role-Playing Hub *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Fan-Fiction Hub *Guide to Writing Fanon *The Templates Guide *Supreme News Archive *The Wiki Newsletter *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Admin Jobs (for admins) *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Affiliation This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes most. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: Who is your favorite Human fighter? Yamcha Krillin Tien Chiaotzu Pan (she is 1/3 human) Mr. Satan Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Blogs plain date __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved